


get out of my room

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, i really dont know what to say besides they fricking go to like mcdonalds at two in the morning, like rly au, oh and its super au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm bored." That is exactly the kind of response you'd expect from Jason Todd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get out of my room

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to contribute to this fandom since I haven't in like, over a year.

You've never been so irritated in your life. He so kindly let himself into your room - you don't even want to know how he managed to do so, because you're a thousand percent sure your window was locked - and he woke you up. Did you mention the fact that it's two in the morning? You have a test you have to take later, you should be getting a good nights rest. You stayed up longer than you should have studying, which means that you got to bed later, which also means your sleeping schedule is a bit thrown off. And Jason magically getting into your bedroom and waking you up is not helping. "So, why are you here?" You ask, after clearing your throat loudly. Your voice sounds dead from how absolutely tired you are. 

"I'm bored." That is exactly the kind of response you'd expect from Jason Todd. 

There's a few moments of silence, because you really don't know how to reply to that. You think your IQ dropped somehow just from sitting there. Rubbing at your eyes and huffing a small sigh, you feel the bed move slightly from Jason shifting his weight from where he sat at the other end of it. "I actually can't sleep and I thought maybe we could go do something." He muttered, the joking manner he spoke in before gone, and you can see his shoulders slumped over a bit. 

You lay back and pull your blanket above your face, letting out yet another sigh. "Jason.. It's two in the morning. What exactly would we be able to do at this hour?" 

"Well, I don't know. I didn't plan this far ahead." Right. Of course not. "Just get dressed, yeah?" 

"Get out of my room."

"I promise I wont peak." You could actually hear the smirk in his voice, and he let out a rather annoying chuckle. You think that, if it weren't completely rude and unacceptable, you would strangle him with your blanket. You slide out from under it and turn on the light to your room, rolling your eyes as he covers his own with a grin. 

All you do is throw on a fresh pair of jeans and tug on a sweater, then you're slipping on a pair of shoes. 

He guides you down the street and he insists on holding your hand, and _no,_ that did not make you blush. Because he's annoying. And annoying people don't make you blush. And you _certainly_ didn't blush when he slid his fingers between yours. 

When the two of you arrive at a fast food restaurant you immediately groan. He squeezes your hand a little and pulls you into a tight hug, chuckling. "Come on, why not?" 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Sure you are."

"I don't have any money on me."

"But I do." 

_"Did you steal it?"_ Is what you want to reply with, because a part of you feels like that's realistic, but instead you let him pull you into the place. 

Since you really don't want to do this, you decide to go find a booth for the both of you to sit at while he orders the food. Within a few minutes, he comes over to the booth with two milkshakes and an order of fries. 

"What a lovely meal." You mumble, picking up a fry and you shove it in your mouth. You watch as he picks up a fry of his own, then he dips it in his shake before eating it. "Did you seriously just do that?" 

"Why, yes. I did." You thought that was something only people on television did. He takes one of the dipped fries and tries to stuff it in your face, and after a few moments of the both of you slapping at each other and grumbling, you finally let him stick it in your mouth. You crossed your arms and huffed a sigh as you chewed. "So?"

"It's.. Alright." In a way, you thought it was going to taste like absolute crap, but you were wrong. 

"Yeah, live a little or something." Jason shrugged, proceeding on to his food. You contemplate saying some smart remark back to him, but you decide that it's a waste of energy so you stay quiet and continue to eat as well. He'll occasionally try to feed you more fries, and every time he does that, you attempt to bite his fingers. You realised that's _also_ a waste of energy, because him calling you "cute" every single time is not the reaction you want. 

When you leave, he tries to hold your hand again and you let him. If you're honest, it's actually nice. In some odd way that you'll never admit to him. You don't bother asking where he's taking you. You're really enjoying this nice, quiet, and cold walk that the two of you are having down this empty street. Letting go of your hand, he instead wraps an arm around your shoulder and pulls you close. "You know, I still have that test to take later so I think I should be sleeping." You say quietly, and he rubs your shoulder in response. 

"It's not that big of a deal, right? We both know you're smart." You look up and see his grin, then you let out a small sigh. 

"No, really-" You start, cutting yourself off as soon as you realise you're being pulled into his apartment. "Oh, come _on."_ You groan, grabbing onto his hand. "This isn't my place, this is your's."

"I know that."

You frown at him, and he frowns back even harder. When your cross your arms he copies you, and yeah, this isn't working. Letting your arms fall down to your sides in defeat, you slip your shoes off, then you make your way down your hall and into his bedroom. Shrugging off your coat, - and neatly folding it up to place somewhere first - you crawl into his bed. 

"Wow, would you like some pajamas first?" He chuckles from the doorway, standing there with his hands shoved into his pockets. 

"Well, I suppose that would be a good idea." Jason grinned and he got out a change of clothes for you. You took them and quickly ran to the bathroom to change into them. Once you got back to his room, he was already changed as well and you - a little too shyly - crawled back into the bed. As soon as you were slid under the blankets and all nice and situated, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. 

"See? This isn't so bad." You nodded softly, entire face turning red as you felt a small kiss pecked to your cheek. "Go to sleep. I'm sure you'll do great at school tomorrow." He had his face nuzzled into the back of your neck, and you couldn't help cracking a small smile. It wasn't long until the both of you peacefully fell asleep.


End file.
